A Quiet Night
by AlexanderCastle
Summary: Set slightly after the extra scene of Volume 8, Chapter 5 (Rising Tides Part 2) but before Chapter 6. Maybe slightly AU/OoC. Ken and Amy spend time together. Shameless Kemy fluff


**This was a birthday present for Tori. Took me a while to think of the perfect idea, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. And I hope you guys are too.**

 **Disclaimer - This may come as a surprise, but I do not own Cause of Death.**

* * *

"Amy".

The black-haired data analyst looks up from her computer, smiling as she spots her darker-skinned boyfriend leaning casually against the wall, his eyes sparkling as he watches her. "Hi".

She glances around the lab quickly to make sure that Kai is out of sight before she stands and walks over to join her boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss as she reaches him. "So, what brings you down here? Do you need me to analyse something?"

Ken shakes his head, smiling fondly at the girl in front of him. "Not this time. I was thinking we should probably call it a night. We've done a good job today, but it's late, and there's no sense in letting ourselves get overworked. How about we go out for dinner, and then go back to my apartment and watch a movie?"

The younger woman smiles warmly at her boyfriend's suggestion. _My boyfriend… Wow. I know it's only been a couple of hours since I made our relationship official, but it feels so weird to call him that._ "That sounds like the perfect idea. Just let me finish up and grab my jacket, okay?"

"Sounds good".

She raises herself on tiptoes, quickly pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek, before running back over to her desk and quickly closing the open programs, powering down her computer, and switching off the screen. "Calling it a night?"

Amy turns, nodding at the Hawaiian forensic technician, and her best friend, as he steps into the room. "Yeah. No sense overworking ourselves tonight, right? Besides, we've hit a dead end with the evidence we have right now, but maybe if we look at it again tomorrow with fresh eyes something will be a bit more obvious".

"True. Night… And congratulations on your new relationship. Both of you" Kai replies genuinely, grinning at the blush on Amy's cheek as she looks quickly back at Ken.

When Amy next speaks, her voice is warm and soft as she smiles at her (slightly) older colleague. "Thanks, Kai. Honestly, I think I'm happier than I have been in a long time _._ Anyway, I'd better get going. We have plans for the night. See you tomorrow?"

Kai nods eagerly, smiling. "See you tomorrow".

Amy grabs her jacket, shrugging it on, and then walks back to where her boyfriend is leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for her. Reaching out, she takes his hand with hers, giving it a soft squeeze. He smiles and looks down at her. "Ready to go?"

She gives the dark-skinned man a genuine smile. "Ready as I'll ever be".

He nods and steps away from the wall, and she feels her right-hand slip from his. She feels a pang inside at the loss of contact, though the feeling only lasts a couple of seconds as he takes her by the left hand instead. "Then let's go"

She goes willingly with him, looking back over her shoulder to call a final "Good Night!" to Kai as they leave the forensic technician alone in the lab, the door clicking shut behind them.

They quickly make their way out to the pavement. The late-evening air (it's only about 7:30 pm, she notes after a quick glance at the watch on her boyfriend's arm) is quiet and still, and there's a certain freshness in the air that reminds her it's spring. Ken smiles at her, and she bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly. "So where are we going?"

Ken laughs. "Wait and see".

Walking over to the side of the pavement nearest the road, he sticks his arm out to flag down a passing yellow vehicle. "Taxi!"

Once the car stops next to them, he opens the door facing the pavement and offers his arm to Amy, who smiles gratefully at him as he helps her in. "Thank you, sir".

Ken bows theatrically, which causes Amy to giggle. "You're welcome, milady".

He quickly walks around to the other door and slips into the back of the taxi next to her, leaning forward to give an address to the driver before settling back. Amy raises an eyebrow as she recognizes the address. _Isn't that the restaurant where we had our first date?_ she wonders.

She doesn't realize she's spoken the question out loud until Ken nods beside her, turning his head slightly to look at her. "The exact same restaurant. Hopefully ordering our dinner tonight is less of a fiasco than it was that day".

She laughs at his remark, a sincere laugh that both know in no way makes fun of him. "What makes you say that? Have you been brushing up on your French?"

He laughs as well, brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her face before leaning down to capture her lips with his. After a couple of seconds, he pulls away only enough so that their lips are no longer touching. "Oui".

After approximately fifteen minutes, during which they talk quietly about their days and share their thoughts on the current case, the cab pulls to a stop. Leaning forward, the dark-skinned detective presses some money into the driver's hand. "Keep the change".

He opens the door, getting out of the car before walking around to the other side and opening Amy's door for her. "Thank you".

"You're welcome".

 **-After dinner, back at Ken's apartment-**

Ken turns his key in the lock of the apartment door, pushing it as it clicks open and stepping back to allow Amy access to his home. "Ladies first".

Amy smiles gratefully at her dark-skinned boyfriend as she passes him, slipping her shoes off before she turns back and watches him do the same. She lets him lead the way into the lounge, and he gestures to a shelf filled with DVDs before moving behind her to help her with the removal of her jacket. "Why don't you look through those, see if you can find anything you'd like to watch, while I get us some drinks?"

The black-haired girl laughs, nodding, placing a quick kiss to his lips before turning her attention to the shelf. "Alright. But no more drinks with 'Bomb' in their names. Deal?"

Ken laughs, his laughter mingling with his girlfriend's. "Deal".

* * *

 **So there we go. A little different from my usual Maltara, but I'm happy with it.**

 **Songs for this update are:  
Drunk, by Ed Sheeran  
Beautiful Day, by U2**

 **Feel free to leave a Review, I love hearing what you people think of my writing!**


End file.
